Talk:Mesmer Elite Luxon armor
Deletion category?!? Can anyone figure out why this page is showing in Category:Candidates for deletion? I checked the page and its included pages, no delete tags there, checked the images, no delete tags there. And the category doesn't appear at the bottom of this page. --Rainith 20:27, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :Doing a null edit fixed it. --68.142.14.92 20:35, 6 June 2006 (CDT) ::*smacks forehead* I should have figured that out. Thanks. =) --Rainith 20:37, 6 June 2006 (CDT) Ok the female mask is nice and elegant with what is up with the male's parrot nose? Polly want a cracker? lol --- Lania Elderfire 11:53, 12 December 2006 (CST) :At a guess it's meant to be something like this? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plague_doctor --NieA7 06:24, 13 December 2006 (CST) :: Lol.. Polly wanna cracker? XD -- Ruby Red 16:51, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::I think it's supposed to look like Plauge Doctors, from during the black plauge in Europe, i'll see if i can dig up an image--Daniel Rendat 03:13, 19 October 2007 (UTC) "Just follow my snout, it's never in doubt!"--Darksyde Never Again 13:40, 25 September 2007 (CDT) The top is alright in pink but the rest is a bit um..well, untasteful :S yeah Fail Will some helpful person do what I cannot, and add the tag "...needs to be cleaned up to a higher standard of quality..." as the male gallery is an epic phail and is random photos and little else. -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:10, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I'd do it, I have a male Mesmer, but I feel the tag should be placed there, and as my Mesmer has not started Factions (by my reckoning, basically it did noob island and went to GW:EN) it will be sometime before my character would be far enough. Will do Factions but it'll take a while (PvE Mesmer is not my favourite way to spend my time, with ignorant people calling me a noob on sight) thank you in advance for the tag. -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:13, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you for the tag, now can someone please word it...in a serious manner and stop taking the piss? -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:16, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :::That's odd Felix Omni, only earlier you were saying you "appreciate the sentiment" when I tried to defend you, now you take the piss... funny guy -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:18, 10 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I cleaned up the armor pics, I can take more screenshots if you'd like but really this covers more than most galleries. --Percy wellington 00:07, 9 October 2008 (UTC) undyeable parts id like to know if the red parts of the armour in the males picture are by design, or they are simply undyeable. im guessing their dyeable because the non-red part of the boot doesnt look very black, indicating its dyed red. but because hardly anyone has this armour its hard to find out. Pubis mcfly 21:25, 17 August 2008 (UTC) pubis mcfly :Ick, that's a really bad armor gallery. Anyway, the boots are probably dyed red in that picture (at least the color looks just like the dyed-red gloves), but whether the black parts can be dyed any blacker I do not know. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 21:31, 17 August 2008 (UTC)